Two Boys, One Car
by Lovin' Big Time Rush
Summary: WARNING: SLASH! AND SMUT! "Uh Carlos, you kind of just passed our designation." Logan told him when the boy made no attempt to turn around. "I know." "But, um... I th-thought we were going there." "That was the plan." Carlos sounded calm...


**A/N: So this is my first smut (that I've posted, I've only written one other one...) I'm a little embarrassed by posting this, but i did it anyways... I hope you enjoy and please review telling me what you think and how to make the next smut i write better! Oh and there's a poll on my wall you guys should check out ;)**

"I just want to go to sleep." Logan sighed as they left the studio after an extremely hard day.

"Same here." Carlos agreed rubbing his aching shoulder.

"I'll go with James, you go with Carlos." Kendall told Logan as they walked out to James and Carlos' cars.

"Okay." Logan agreed. He slid into Carlos' car, and Carlos started it. They didn't say anything, but it wasn't awkward. They were both just too tired to try and make conversation. Carlos drove right past the Palm Woods though. "Uh Carlos, you kind of just passed our designation." Logan told him when the boy made no attempt to turn around.

"I know." he replied keeping his eyes focused on the road.

"But, um... I th-thought we were going there." Logan stuttered completely confused.

"That was the plan." Carlos sounded calm, but little beads of sweat condensed on his forehead and his knuckles were white from roughly gripping the steering wheel. Logan started to get a little creeped out.

"Then- Then why are we..." Logan looked out his window. He wasn't sure where they were. It was dark, very dark. The only light was from the headlights of their own car. Not one car passed them, and there was trees everywhere. Carlos pulled over to the side of the road. He could've just parked in the middle of the road, because no cars were behind them either.

"Logan..." Carlos turned to face his best friend.

"C-Carlos..." Logan stuttered back.

"There's something i need to tell you." he started wringing his hands.

"Oh God! Carlos, who did you kill? Is their body in that ditch over there? Why are you telling me this? Oh, no! I know about it, that makes me an accomplice!" Logan cried putting his head in his hands.

"Wait, what? I didn't kill anyone!" Carlos laughed at the conclusion his friend had come to.

"Then why did you bring me out here?" Logan asked trying to take slow deep breaths to calm his now pounding heart.

"I want to talk to you privately." Carlos replied simply.

"And you couldn't have done that in our bedroom?" Logan yelled still a little freaked out. Carlos looked sadly out his window. Logan sighed. He hated when he hurt Carlos' feelings. It made him feel so horrible inside. "Im sorry for snapping at you. What did you want to talk about?" Carlos nervously shifted in his seat. He wasn't so sure he wanted to talk anymore. Logan sighed. "Look, Carlos. I already apologized. What more do you want me to say-" Logan was cut off as Carlos pressed his lips to his. Logan sat there frozen for a second, but regain his composer the next. He kissed Carlos back passionately, wrapping his arms around the shorter boys neck, deepening the kiss. All too soon Carlos pulled away, their lips making a soft "pop" as they disconnected.

"I wanted to tell you that i love you." Carlos whispered the last part, his face flushing. Logan just stared back at him wide eyed. "I'm sorry." Carlos looked away from him as his eyes started to water.

"Don't be." Logan whispered. He awkwardly climbed over to Carlos' seat and sat on his lap facing him. "I love you too." he breathed into Carlos' ear, lightly nipping it. Carlos groaned. He kissed Carlos again and sighed. How long had he wanted this? A very, very long time. He twisted his fingers into Carlos' hair and lightly pulled on it. Carlos moaned, and Logan smiled. "Do you like that?" he asked huskily.

"Mhmmm." Carlos gasped as Logan tugged on his hair again. Logan grinned from ear to ear. Now he knew one of his best friends- no boyfriends turn ons. He kissed a trail across Carlos' jawline, and down his neck. He pulled away when he was sure he had made a dark bruise on the shorter boys neck.

"Sorry! I didn't think about how hard that would be to cover up." Logan blushed sitting back against the steering wheel.

"I don't care." Carlos tried to wriggle his eyes sexily, causing both of them to bust out laughing. Carlos kissed Logans neck, trying to leave a bruise on it as well. Logan moaned and leaned back farther into the steering wheel. The horn beeped and made them both jump. Both their heart were now pounding and Logan was gripping Carlos' forearm. Carlos was the first to start laughing, and Logan followed. Logan reached between the seat and the door and lowered the seat until Carlos was laying down and Logan was on top of him. Carlos roughly fisted Logans shirt and pulled it over his head. It was difficult, but somehow Carlos flipped them over so he was on top of Logan. He slowly kissed his way down Logans bare chest. He stopped as he ran out of skin at his waistline. He kissed Logan lips again as he started to complain, and slowly unbuckled the boys pants. Logans pants were pulled off and thrown into the back of the car. The Latino wrapped his fingers around the top of the other boys boxers, ready to pull them off as well. Logan swatted away his hands though, mumbling something about not wanting to be the only one exposed or something. He pulled Carlos' shirt up over his head and pulled off the boys pants, discarding them in the backseat with the other unwanted clothing. "Can i continue now?" Carlos panted as Logan roamed his hands up and down Carlos' back.

"Mhm." he sighed and Carlos slowly pulled of Logans boxers. Again Carlos started kissing Logans pale skin. "Do you have to start over?" Logan whined as Carlos slowly kissed his way down to Logans collarbone.

"Nope." Logan gasped as Carlos roughly grabbed his hardened cock. Logan let out a loud moan as Carlos started to slowly pump him. He stopped just as abruptly as he started though.

"I wanna taste you..." Carlos said gruffly against Logans lips. Logan whimpered in anticipation. Carlos brought his mouth down to Logans cock and placed a kiss on the head. Logan bucked his hips up eager for Carlos to take him fully into his mouth. Carlos looked up and smirked at him as he licked a line from the base to the tip. Logan watched Carlos with hooded eyes, moans slipping past his lips. Carlos lazily swirled his tongue around the tip, earning another buck from Logans hips.

"Enough teasing." Logan gasped out trying to regain his breath. Carlos agreed, he had teased the boy enough. He dove in and took half of the boy into his mouth. "Oh **fuck**!" Logan growled with pleasure. Carlos started to bob his head up and down at a steady pace. Logan reached down and gripped Carlos' hair tightly. Carlos moaned around the boys member, granting Logan access deeper into his throat. Logan trust his hips into the boys face, almost successfully suffocating him before pulling out and doing it again. Carlos' fingers dug into Logans thighs as he fought to breath when the taller boy allowed him to. When Carlos felt like he would pass out due to lack of oxygen, he gave Logan one last hard suck and pulled away. "Carlos! I was so close!" Logan cried as Carlos kissed his way back up his body.

"Shhh, relax." he cooed softly planting his lips on his new lovers. They shared a slow meaningful kiss before Carlos decided to get back down to business. "Can make love to you?" Carlos whispered in Logans ear as if someone would hear him if he spoke too loud.

"I-I don't know, Carlos." Logan protested. He wasn't sure if he wanted to take things any farther. Carlos' brown eyes stared into Logans' chocolate ones and he knew what he wanted. He wanted Carlos pounding into him, him and only him. "Yes, please." Logan whispered after further reconsideration, palming Carlos through his boxers that he seemed to forgotten to remove.

"**Ng**- Are you sure?" Carlos could only halfway hold back his grunt as he asked the question he hoped would be met with a nod. It was. Carlos smiled wider than ever as Logan swiftly pulled off Carlos' remaining article of clothing. "Turn over." Carlos demanded. Logan complied rolling onto his stomach. He closed his eyes shut tightly, only to open them as he felt something press against his lips. He looked down at two of Carlos' fingers that were poised ready to enter his mouth as soon as he opened it. Carlos was just about to tell him to suck, when Logan took the boys fingers and roughly licked them. Carlos gasped as the smart boy swirled his tongue around the tip of his fingers. Once they were nice and coated the Latino boy quickly removed them. He teasingly circled his middle finger around Logans hole earning a soft moan. Carlos slid it in knuckle deep groaning at the heat now surrounding his finger. He pushed it in and out of the smarter boy several times before adding a second finger and scissoring them.

"Need you now." Logan whimpered and Carlos pulled his hands out of the boy.

"Are you ready for this Logan? Are you ready for me?" the Latino asked as he pushed his cock against his lovers hole. Logan quickly nodded. Carlos slowly pushed into him, but stopped as soon as he heard the boy sniffle.

"I'm okay. Just-just move a little." Logan coaxed Carlos. Carlos did as he was told before he started sliding back into him. Once he was fully inside, he waited for Logan approval. "Okay." the boy said simply forcing his hips up into Carlos'. Carlos smiled and pulled out so that only the head was left inside, then he slammed into the other boy as hard as he could.

"**Shit**!" Logan yelled as Carlos hit his sweet spot on his first try.

"You've got such a dirty mouth... I love it." Carlos moaned kissing Logans back and shoulder blades.

"Hit right there again, and I'll use as much profanity as you want." Logan panted bucking his hips into the seat. Carlos delivered several spine snapping thrust, and Logan stayed true to his word screaming out a series of "Shits", "Fucks", and "Damns". Carlos' thrusts became erratic and his breathing shallowed even more as he came closer to his release. Logan sensed this and moaned out,"Do it Carlos. You know you want to." That was all it took. With a loud moan he came inside of his boyfriend. His eyes fluttered open as he realized that Logan must be nearing his own release. He quickly pulled out of the boy and flipped him over shoving his throbbing cock into his mouth. He did not want to clean cum out of his seats. Logan immediately tangled his fingers in his hair and pulled on it roughly. Carlos moaned, once again relaxing his throat muscles and taking Logan deeper into his mouth. It only took a few thrust to the back of the boys throat to send Logan over the edge. Carlos thickly swallowed and licked the remaining substance off his lips. He watched Logan as he breathed heavily trying to come down from his life altering orgasm. "That was amazing." he said once he noticed Carlos staring at him.

"It really was." he smiled leaning in and lapping at the bruise that he did end up making on Logans neck. "I love you Logie." he whispered quietly against the boys skin.

"I love you too Carlitos." Logan whispered back pressing a firm kiss to Carlos' sweaty forehead.


End file.
